Last One Standing
by awakenstate09
Summary: The story is starts in May with the end of the Sliver Streak killer major characters to die! This is a flashback story with a reunion of BREESE and new characters named Marcus and Velvet...The killer is going to be a shock!
1. Chapter 1

_Last one Standing_

_By_

_Awakenstate09_

_Part One_

_The Staler casino was filled with uniforms as security had two different rooms in one room there was the victims and in the other body there was the last body in the Sliver Streak murders….It was called the sliver streak murders because all of the murders were killed with an impact of Sliver. Reese Williams was standing there holding her head down away from the light and Bianca was massaging her neck. "God I can't wait to finally see for real." Reese said and Bianca responded, "Please give it time baby." Reese never thought she would hear those words but it took someone to die for her to hear them. Marcus Williams her big brother was sitting there giving his last statement and Kendall was sitting in the corner of the room shocked while Erica was doing her best to console her. _

"_**He's in custody." Jesse said and he looked at Bianca. "You realize that you're going to be the star witness, I hope you're ready." Jesse said and Bianca walked to the last body…Reese coming with her and Bianca kneels down, "I'm so sorry….." **_


	2. Chapter 2

_Last one Standing_

_By_

_Awakenstate09_

_Part two_

_Two months ago, Bianca was sitting on the sidewalk and was in shock because Maggie Stone who's sole purpose was to win Bianca back despite just annulling her marriage to Reese, her guts was spray all over the street. A black Hummer with Sliver fender came out of nowhere and hit Maggie. Bianca was in shock and Marcus who was helping his celebrity broke from his job to help Bianca. Marcus knew what Reese had done. Marcus still believed Bianca was family. Marcus asked her point by point what had happened and Bianca told him. Marcus went by the house to check on the kids and dismissed the nanny. Bianca filled out paperwork and answered all questions. She came home and everyone was asleep._

"_**I'm not going to ask how you are because that would be a stupid question. I'm not going to ask you if you're okay because your face tells a different story." Marcus said and told her that he drew her bath. He camp out on the living room couch and Bianca came to sit with him. She turned to him. "I'm so stupid." Bianca said and added, "I'm a coward, I ran away twice from Maggie and now from Reese. Life is really too short." Marcus just nodded and Bianca responded, "She's dead and all I want to do is find Reese." Marcus looks at her and said, "Well, what's stopping you?" **_

_A couple of days later Aiden was getting out of his car and going to see Annie…..As he turned around, he caught a lucky shot in-between the eyes and felt down dead. Across town, Kendall Hart Staler was calling Bianca._

_**Bianca ran in and told Marcus about the message of Reese being in an accident, she also told him the circumstances surrounding the accident. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_Last one Standing_

_By_

_Awakenstate09_

_Part Three_

_Bianca was border-line in shock about what had happened two days ago and Marcus was over the line pissed about his sister being hurt. The children would playing as it everything was fine. _

"_**Reese would come over sometimes and we will play this game called fake out. We would try to find each other in the dark counting out loud what direction we're walking while throwing the other off. Reese was a pro at the game because she knew numbers and angles. She's forgotten about her strengths." Marcus said and Bianca responded, "She tried to teach me. I lost. She said that you use your eyes way too many times." Bianca then shook her head.**_

_The following morning they touched down at Pine Valley and drove to the casino, Marcus got out first and then Bianca with the children. They all took the same elevator, so much has happened. As Marcus got off the elevator, Bianca stopped him and told him she was to go in first, she insisted that he __**stay **__out here. Marcus just shook his head. _

_**Marcus cell phone rang and he picked it up. "What do you mean you're taking a vacation?" A southerner asked and Marcus responded, "Velvet, I have to, it's about my family." Velvet Black was the head of Black inc, an online store full of outfit from supermodel to big woman to cross dressers and she was loved in the gay community. "Do you need me?" Velvet asked. It was customary sometimes for the client to fall in love with the security. On this case it was mutual. "Thank you baby but I got this." Marcus said and as for inside….**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Last one Standing_

_By_

_Awakenstate09_

_Part four_

_Reese was so happy to see Miranda in a way and Bianca just stood back because it reminded again that life is too short and all this could have been good. "Bianca, are you there?" Reese asked and Bianca responded, "I'm here baby." Bianca sat down and showed Reese her face. "Just so you know, I'm not here to pity you, I'm here because it's been shown to me that I was wrong to walk away and I should be fighting for us starting right now." Bianca said and Reese responded, "This can't be about guilt." "No it's about love and it's not over." Bianca said and Reese cried as much as she could. "Is my brother here?" Reese asked and Bianca called him to come in…She paused and Reese alertly said, "Bianca, you left a highly skilled fighter in the hotel of the owner who was a part of the accident." _

_Kendall was going to see Zach and as she turned she saw Ryan talking to him about something. Ryan and Zach hated each other they both wanted to know if the other had something to do with Aiden dead. Kendall had cried over him and Marcus walked past her. "Excuse me!" Marcus said with gritted teeth and added, "Where could I find Zach Staler?" Zach introduced himself. "I would be Reese's brother, Marcus." Ryan turned and saw that Marcus was ready to hurt someone. "Ryan we could talk…" Zach said and Ryan responded, "No Zach, I think I'm going to stay here." _

"_**My initial responds was to break your jaw but I moved past that and instead…..What have you done for her?" Marcus asked and Zach was thrown, he told him about the specialist and what he found. **_

"_Binks, don't worry he's down here and there's been no bloodshed." Kendall said and Bianca responded, "Kendall just do something if he looks like he's going to hit him." Kendall was confused on what was she supposed to do. _

_**Reese closed her eyes and opened them. "This is such a mess. I'm over Zach." Reese said and Bianca responded, "Are you sure?" **_

"_**All right sis remember when someone talks that's the best way to find them." It was flashback to there past…**_

_Reese got up and slowly moved around the room to Bianca. She reached out her hand and got her shoulder. Bianca took her arm and placed Reese's hand on the cheek and they lean in for a kiss and blasted a lot of bad memories. As they stopped and Bianca said, "That was the best kiss I ever had. I guess that's what they say about visually impaired women." Then there was a knock on the door and Erica's voice through it…_


	5. Chapter 5

_Last one Standing _

_By_

_Awakenstate09_

_Part five _

_In the following two weeks to come, there was the funeral for Aiden and Marcus found a house for the girls. Bianca found that there would boundaries not to cross and Reese was stubborn about finding her own way. Bianca was put off but yet Reese did ask for help every now and then at key parts. Bianca was seeing Reese in a different light, she never met this Reese before. This Reese was independent but still kissed Bianca when she was sleeping. This Reese was more frank then ever and yet was still weak in the knees when Bianca touched her. Kendall had become the champion of Reese and Bianca to her mother and Marcus's badge of detective earned him a spot on the case…._

_It was one week later, the only thing the police was really looking for was the Sliver Streak killer and what Marcus had when he opened the door was a famous girlfriend pissed off. "Marcus Williams, do you know I have been worried sick about you?" Velvet more yelled than anything. Marcus told Velvet what was going on. "Baby, I know it's your family but come on let the girl you been sleeping for one year know you going to be on the down low." Velvet made that pout and Marcus can't resist that pout. _

"_Marcus has a girlfriend….Marcus has a girlfriend…" Bianca and Miranda teased him with Reese joining in. "These are the girls." Marcus said and he notice that Reese walked up front first. "Hi, I'm Reese, what are your intentions to my brother?" Reese asked and it was shades of how Marcus first met Bianca. _

_Over on the other side of Pine Valley, the boys were playing with Emma and everyone was worried that Annie who was missing would wind up dead. Kendall had her computer on and was torn between her grief partner Ryan, Ex-lover and fiancé then there was Zach….Right now on the screen there was Annie with no audio whatsoever and it looks like she was trapped in a coffin screaming her head off. Kendall had this video feed just so up…"Aunt Kendall, why is mommy screaming?" Emma asked…_


End file.
